The present invention relates generally to embodiments of transmissions, and particularly to transmissions which may achieve a continuously variable output torque.
In both industrial and consumer applications, it is often necessary to provide a transmission between a source of power and the load in order to provide an adjustable torque. Typical examples of such devices are automobiles and tractors. Conventional transmissions used in such devices employ selectable gears, or fluid clutches. In years gone by, arrangements of belts and pulleys were used to provide an adjustable torque. Selectable gears are efficient in transmitting power between the input shaft and the output shaft, but are considered by many to be somewhat inconvenient since it is necessary to remove the load from the shaft with a clutch to change gear ratios. Planetary gear arrangements have also been employed, and planetary gears in combination with fluid clutches have provided transmissions with reasonable efficiency, although complicated and expensive to construct.